The EEG visual evoked potentials (VEP) were recorded from young children between the time they were two weeks and three years of age. The study was undertaken with three principal objectives: (a) To find if homologous peaks for individual infants could be identified across age; (b) To find if peaks could be reliably identified across subjects; (c) To describe the pattern of change over age for those peak components in each subject which were regularly seen in a longitudinal series of recordings. Previous research reported between one and four components of infants' VEP and age related changes for one component only. In this study ten identifiable peaks were measured. Most subjects showed a significant latency decrease with age for their longer latency components. Few subjects showed such change for short latency VEP components. The developmental rusults were discussed in relation to histological, neurophysiological, and behavioral data. The use of longitudinal data was discussed for its basic research and clinical applications.